SMT: The Sage of Time
by zombiekingalex
Summary: The Hero has become the King of Bel, and with that he has become a overlord. But at what cost? Was slaughtering all before him the right thing? What would happen if he was offered a chance to undo his mistake but at the cost of his so sot after power?
1. Intro

**Hello all! Well this is it. My first upload of a Shin Megami Tensei story! I hope you all find it interesting and fun. Regardless feel free to leave me feed back as that is really the only thing that can make me better. So I hope you all enjoy. Peace people!**

_When you reach the top and the world is beneath you, who will stand beside you? What if you sacrificed everything to gain absolute power, if you could somehow undo your mistakes at the cost of this power? Would you? How much would you be willing to give up in order to undo the mistakes of your past?_

**Chapter 1: A Chance at Redemption**

The lone king of Bel sits atop his throne at very tip of the demon world. He had gain full control of his demonic powers at the cost of slaughtering all in his wake, including his former friends Midori and Yuzu. Mari, Haru, Keisuke! All of these people were crushed due to his intervention. Haru was burned alive by Belial before he could save her from his demonic flame. Mari was slaughtered and drained of her blood, courtesy of the bastard immortal vampire Kudlak. Keisuke was murdered at the hands of Kaido, all because the Bel king had a slip of the tongue. All of them in some way died because of the so called demon king. How he hated himself! The wrath he suffered from Atsuro, who had stayed beside him since the beginning, when he murdered Yuzu. It tore away at the demon king's soul. That was when another death was added to the toll, Atsuro's! He turned on the demon king the second Yuzu's life slipped away. It was an accident, Atsuro had charged at him and in retaliation the king of Bel's demons killed him with a swift swipe of their claws. The image still haunted him to this day. Oh how he wished he could just cast it away like what he did with his humanity when he became king of Bel. However this was not so! The images of all these deaths had finally gotten to the point where he no longer could sleep at night. He felt tired and weak, having barely enough energy to even move for the morning duties.

Naoya saw this and with a swift motion he took control of the demon army. No he did not kill his brother, for he did not have to. Simply just having his brother turn the reigns over to Naoya was enough to satisfy his power lust. As of this moment Naoya is someplace fighting in a battle to overtake and crush god while his brother wallows in despair atop his throne in hell.

Not a single sound was heard in the castle, not a sound except the King's sobbing. However today something new occurred that caused the king to shift his mood to one a bit more positive… A demon had appeared before him, the Sage of Time. A demon who the Bel king had thought he had defeated back on earth.

"What is it demon? Come to see a king mourn over those he's lost" the demon king sniffled as he looked at the sage, his face pale in color with several bags under his beat red eyes.

"Not at all, my king" the sage replies bowing before his master "For I come to give you a gift."

"Whatever it is throw it away" the king replied retuning to sobbing.

"My king if you would just listen for a moment-"

"Why bother? All those I cared about are dead! What is the use of this power when I have no one by my side?" the king wined as tears continued to run down his pale face, dropping to the drenched leather seated thrown he was sobbing on.

"But what if you could? What if you could bring your friends back" the sage inquired spawning the king's interest.

"Do not toy with me sage! I have tried every single magic spell in heaven and hell but none would bring them back from death" the king yelled angrily causing the ground to shake with the sound of his voice!

"My lord, forgive me for beating around the bush! I only wish for you to be happy. I swear to you with all the demonic essence of my being" the sage quickly replies bowing to his knees.

"Speak! Or else I shall reduced you the dust you were spawned from!" the king screams meaning every word.

"Yes my king" the sage replies and stands back up "You say you have tried every magic but have you ever thought of time magic?"

"What do you mean? Who has such a power" the king gasped in shock.

"My lord, I have such powers! Time travel, reversing past mistakes, altering history, ext… You get the idea." the sage says with a smile.

"You mean I could travel back in time and stop their deaths" the sage nods.

"Yes my lord at a cost…" the sage begins and the king quickly stands up.

"Cost? Are you trying to gain my power? Don't be foolish" the king yells making the sage bow once more.

"No my king I have no intention of gaining power. As I said before I only wish for you happiness and I mean what I say for an old man does not lie" the sage explains.

"Alright already just tell me" the king demanded losing his patients with the demon!

"Yes my lord! As I was saying before you miss those humans from your past. Well knowing me you can conclude two things. 1. I control time and 2. Well you already guessed. The point is that if you are willing to I can tear open a portal in time and allow you to return to the past. However you will have to give up a vast majority of your demonic power and risk your very existence" the sage explains adding extra emphasis on the last part.

"I see…" the king begins thinking the prospect over. "I know that this power of mine is very well the thing that has driven me to this path. But the cost was far too heavy! Sage! I will do it! However with the weakening of my power will I be able to defend myself against other demons and angels?"

"My lord I will not allow you to go unprotected. I will come with you" the sage explains and the two nod. "We set out in tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow, but I why not today" the bel king asks confused and sounding a little worried?

"My Lord I need time to prepare the spell. We will be traveling back in time after all and to a critical event nonetheless. Please I assure you it will be done in the morning. Just leave it to me!" the sage explains and then walks off. The newly reinvigorated King of Bel rejoiced in the hallowed halls of his demonic castle. The Bel king listened as his voice echoed off the walls and for the first time since he became the King of Bel, he smiled. Soon he would be rid of this sight err… sound in this matter, of nothingness. No longer would he be the King of Bel but he was fine with it. After all the toll for this power was worse than any pain he had ever felt, be it physically or mental.

The soon to be normal King of Bel retired to his quarters, however just short of his bed he stopped. On the bed there laid a photograph, crumpled up and drenched slightly with past tears. It was that of a picture of the King and his former best friends.

"Atsuro…"

"Yuzu…"

He said these two names with as much pain he could muster but then he quickly shifted from a deep seeded from to a lively smile. He grabbed the picture and took it in hand then, as it were the two, hugged it and passed out into an almost strange bliss filled sleep. Tomorrow, yes tomorrow would be the day he would right his former wrongs and correct the mistakes of his past. Even if it would cost his existences…

**Poor Bel King I feel sorry for him. Hope he finds happiness in the end. Well that's it for the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to leave feedback.  
>Till next time my friends…<strong>

**ZombieKingAlex**


	2. Into the Time Warp

**Behold Chapter 2! Yes time to see what happens next in this little plot of reversing time. I wonder how Naoya will feel about these turn of events. Hmm let's find out shall we?**

**PS Sorry for taking so long to post this! I've been really busy and haven't had much time to work on this.  
><strong>

**Oh well let's enjoy what we've got shall we?**

**Chapter 2: Tragic Heartbreak**

The Bel King awoke this morn with excitement, so much so that it took him an entire hour to calm himself and get ready. As the now ecstatic King of Bel exited his room he found himself standing before strangely enough…

"Kaido? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you and Naoya be off fighting some pointless battle?" The Bel King spoke in a tone of annoyance as he realized just last night that he had just been Naoya's pawn.

"What did you say, huh punk?" Kaido growls as he grabs the Bel king by his collar.

"You know what I said idiot! Get out of my way or I'll avenge Keisuke right here and now" the Bel king warned.

"Oh you wanna fight? Fine then! I'll kick you whiny little ass" Kaido says threatening the Bel king. However he didn't back down, instead Kaido received a powerful kick to the chest and then a blow to the jaw. "Oh so you do have some fight in you? Well then where the hell was this when you let that bastard vampire kill Mari?"

"…" the Bel king was stunned for a moment which gave Kaito a chance to deliver a devastating right hook which sends the Bel king flying back. Once in the air Kaido quickly grabs the Bel king and pile drives him into the ground.

"Had enough" Kaito taunted as he gasped for breath? The Bel king quickly stood up, unharmed by Kaido's attacks. After all what could a human do to the mighty Lord of Bel. "What the he-"

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her…" the Bel king says with apology and suddenly teleports right in front of Kaido "…but I'm going to change that!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaido manages to say just before being knocked unconscious by a swift jab to the neck.

"I'm sorry Kaido but I have to hurry! Please forgive me" with this the Bel king runs off towards the throne room only to run into someone else, this time it was that of a man he had thought he lost contact with back on earth. "Loki?"

"Ah so you remember me even though it's been so long since the Lockdown. How quaint" Loki says as he stands up, having been sitting down on the Bel king's thrown which somewhat bothered the Bel king.

"Why are you here Loki? Then again I don't have time for your babble so leave me alone" the Bel King declares as he quickly walks off only for Loki to suddenly teleport directly in front of him.

"Now now what's the rush? Why don't we stop and have a little chat" Loki says with a trickster like chuckle.

"Get out of my way!" the Bel king roars, unleashing a blast of magic that Loki barely manages to dodge.

"Whoa now you really want to get away, don't you?" Loki says as he reappears behind the Bel King.

"I said leave me! Now or in pieces" the Bel king roars and with a mighty swing decks Loki in the face smashing him threw the throne room floor. Loki chuckles his usual chuckle and wipes the blood from his face.

"Now I really am interested in what you are doing, oh Lord of Bel" Loki said and then quickly rushed the king only to disappear just before the king struck a blow. "Now I am not a violent man…"

"You're not a man at all Loki! You're a demon" the annoyed Bel King roars.

"Right you are Lord of Bel but my interests are the same. I want to know what you are thinking. I hear from the sage that you are planning something and I want in" Loki's laughter echoes throughout the room.

"No way in hell, Loki! I won't have you messing with time!"

"Ah so you intend to do something with the sage's time magic? How interesting. Well then since you are in such a rush I won't keep you. Hurry now Oh soon to be human again King of Bel. Hurry up and reverse your destiny" Loki laughs and his voice seemingly fades away as the Bel king quickly resumes his run to the location of the Sage of Time.

* * *

><p>It took a fraction of the time he had thought it would take as no one else seemed to be in the castle. Kaido had been dealt with and the trickster Loki had gone away or at least that's what the Bel king hoped. With all these distractions and complications the Bel king was worried that the Sage's spell might just fail. Doubt began to creep its dark and twisted way into the Bel King's mind, hindering his progress. The thoughts of his friends' deaths pierced him once more and it nearly caused him to stop dead that is until he remembered the picture in his coat pocket, the picture of the Bel King's friends. This picture upon looking at it reminded the Bel King what he was fighting for and caused him to run the last stretch to the courtyard where the ceremony of time was going to be held.<p>

However one last obstacle stood before him now, Naoya. His bleached white hair glowed eerily with the morning sun.

"Ah Cousin I see you have finally woken up. I'm happy" Naoya says laugh. It was then that the Bel King noticed something to the left of Naoya, the Sage of Time! He was lying in the dirt like a dead body and the Bel king quickly rushed to his side. The demon that had been his only true companion since his despair began was now pale as a specter and his blood drenched the ground.

"Naoya, you killed him…" the Bel King cried shedding tears for his fallen friend. "…he was helping me!"

"With what? Preparing a spell that would surly undo all the hard work we've done" Naoya replied coldly. "I don't think so brother! We all have parts to play in this grand scheme of life. This is one thing me and that bastard God can agree on. Now shut up and play your part!"

"You bastard" the Bel King shouts enraged as he charges and tackles Naoya "I'll never forgive you for this!"

"You don't have to. After all I have no need for your pow-"

"Shut up!" the Bel King shouts and delivers a devastating punch to his brother's face, breaking his nose. "You've cost me the only thing I had left to redemption! I don't care about anything anymore! That includes you, Naoya!" the Bel King fueled by fury and wrath unleashed a devastatingly horrid combo attack on Naoya. Beating not just Naoya's face in, but burning it beyond recognition and gouging out one of his eyes as well! No amount of brutality was enough for the Bel King. This person before him…no not person, this **monster** took away all that he had ever held dear. The Bel King had put so much hope in the sage and Naoya had just ripped his heart out and stepped on it! The Bel King didn't care if he ended up killing Naoya. He just wanted revenge, be it as brutally as possible if even more!

It was then that suddenly the floor beneath the Bel King and the now disfigured Naoya began to sink in, however the Bel King continued his gory onslaught, unaware of the floor's sudden movement. Suddenly the two began to sink into the ground which caused the Bel King to stop momentarily to observe the new event but unfortunately he was too late to perform an attempt at saving himself. And so the two sank into the ground, into what the Bel King thought was certain doom. However the Bel King now found himself in free fall. He looked around and saw what looked like memories of the past. It seemed like he was falling through time itself, much to his own amazement.

"I'm falling through time" the Bel King explained, still trying to wrap his head around the idea but then his whole mood changed when he saw what looked like an exit. The Bel King quickly began to swim towards the exit, unaware that behind him there lye the near dead body of Naoya. However the Bel King didn't care, his long awaited dream was just about to come true!

And so with a final laugh of sheer excitement the Bel King exited the time vortex…

**Alright that took a while but still chapter three in in progress I assure you! **

**We will see what will happen to the Bel King in a little bit (or a little while depending on what happens from now to then)**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed chapter two. **

**Till next time my friends…**

ZombieKingAlex


	3. A Day Early!

**Chapter 3! Finally it's done! God how long did it take me to work on this thing _ **

**Sorry for the very long wait, with school, home life, tests, and a job, my time has been limited. Not to mention my computer broke so I'm in the process of working to buying new one. God, how long will that take? DX _ (Insert other emoticon here that simulates annoyance or anger)**

**Regardless thank you all for your patience! I really appreciate it!**

**Well as usual Read and Review or just leave a shout or whatever.**

**Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 3: A Timeful Reunion**

Upon regaining consciousness, having been rendered unconscious when he exited the time vortex, the Bel King stood up. He looked himself over and found that he was still wearing the same blood stained clothes from.

The Bel King sighed "I guess I'll have to get rid of these clothes. And I had grown rather accustom to them" the Bel King sighed once more as he snapped his fingers, trying to materialize a new set of clothes to put on however nothing appeared. "What the…?" The Bel King tried once again to materialize some new clothes but once more the spell failed. "What's wrong? Why won't my powers work" the Bel King groaned annoyed when remembered the Sage's advice.

"Oh yeah that's right, my powers are weakened because of the time travel" the Bel King sighed. "I guess I'll have to wash them the old fashion way then. I hope there's laundry mat nearby" the Bel King said with a sigh before taking a look around. He soon spotted a small building with a sign over head that read _"Tokyo Laundry! We're all your laundry needs in one or your undies back!"_ The Bel King looked at the sign for a moment, trying to process the silliness of the sign when he let out a chuckle. The Bel King nearly jolted out of his own skin! It had been so long since the fallen king had laughed that he had forgotten what one sounded like. It scared him for a brief moment but he quickly calmed down and entered the laundry mat.

* * *

><p>Inside the Bel King looked around, it was surprisingly normal. In fact it almost made the Bel King stop for a moment and let the normality sink back in…almost. The Bel King knew he had to get this blood out of his clothing before anybody noticed. He didn't want any unnecessary attention, not now at least.<p>

The Bel King quickly walked over to one of the washing machines towards the back of the laundry mat and began to strip once the coast was clear. He continued to strip down until he was only wearing his white undershirt and blue striped boxer shorts. The Bel King looked at the machine, it had been a very long time since he had done laundry, so long in fact that he almost forget to put change in the machine, the Bel King, seeing how it would take a while for the machine to finish cleaning his clothes, decided to take a seat on a nearby bench.

He watched the machine start up with a loud yet strangely familiar noise. The Bel King looked around once more; the place was almost empty except for an old man who was napping by another row of machines and a mother and child who had just entered the store. The mother and child quickly walk towards the Bel King before the mother began to place the large basket of dirty laundry she was holding into a nearby machine; in fact it was the very machine that was right behind the Bel King!

The mother continued to load the clothes into the machine while the little boy sat on the bench besides the Bel King. This made the Bel King feel a bit awkward, here he was the former king of demons, enemy of god himself, sitting in an old laundry mat beside a small human child, who was no older than ten, just sitting there, waiting for his clothes to be cleaned.

"Hey Mr." the boy suddenly spoke startling the Bel King for a moment. The Bel King turned towards the boy and asks what he wanted. "Those headphones Mr. can I touch them?" The Bel King looked up as if trying to look at his headphones. He slowly raised his hands upward and took the headphones off.

These head phones of his, Yuzu once said they made him look like he had cat ears, Kaito once said they looked like demon horns. These head phones of his, he had been wearing them ever since the lockdown started and hadn't taken them off since. It was strange, for some reason these headphones held some sort of strange meaning to the Bel King though what that meaning was, the Bel King did not know. Perhaps they symbolized what he had become? After all the headphones usually bright white color had changed to that of a dull blood red. Perhaps they symbolized the bond between him and his friends? After all Atsuro and Yuzu had bought these for his birthday! Or perhaps they symbolized how broken the Bel King had become; the headphones had become not only stained with demon blood but also badly damaged. Some of the wires had been badly singed especially in the battle with Belial, while other parts had cracks in the frame from some many demon attacks.

The Bel King looked down at the headphone in his lap, for a moment he wanted to cry, but the Bel King managed to contain himself and hold back the tears one more time.

"Here take them" the Bel King said barely managing to contain himself.

"No I couldn't" the boy protested but the Bel King shook his head.

"I insist" he replied placing the headphone on the little boy's head.

"They're a little big" the boy groaned but the Bel King smiled. "Here let me adjust them." The Bel King slowly moved his hands along the headphones, adjusting the headphones so that they would fit the boy's small head "so what's your name?"

"Hiro" the boy replies with a smile "Hiro Kageyama! Nice to meet you" the little boy explained with a smile, reaching out his hand towards the Bel King. For a minute the Bel King was hesitant but quickly reached out his hand."

Nice to meet you Hiro my name is Bel. Pleased to meet you" the Bel King said smiling as he and the little boy named Hiro shook hands until Hiro's mother spoke up.

"Oh I'm sorry was my son bothering you" Hiro's mother apologizes but the Bel King shook his head.

"It's quiet alright ma'am he's no bother at all. In fact he's was helping me" the Bel King explained looking up at the women and flashing a smile. Hiro's mother smiled as well.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later it was time for Hiro and his mother to leave and at that very moment the Bel King's clothes had finished drying.<p>

"Good bye Bel" Hiro said waving goodbye, a happy smile still on his face as he and his mother walked out the front door. The Bel King smiled and waved goodbye as well before turning his attention back to his clothing

"I hope they'll be safe…" was the Bel King's only thought, as he put on his somewhat damp clothes before finally exiting the laundry mat and walks off.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the Bel King was walking through Shinbuya, not really doing of vastly important besides just walk around and thinking about his next move.<p>

"For some reason today is rather calm, I don't even see the military blockade or anything. Maybe I'm a day early? Maybe I'm a week early. Heh yeah I can only wish" the Bel King stopped for a moment and allowed himself to laugh for a moment and then took a deep breath as if he was about to do something very strenuous "If the sage's spell sent me back in time and there isn't even any military blockade, then I must have arrived a day early. Wait a second if that's right then it must mean this is the day that Atsuro, Yuzu, and I first cracked open our COMPs! Shit we nearly died the first time! I should…" The Bel King was about to run but something stopped him. Was it his own body telling him to stop or was it some ethereal force? The Bel King did not know.

"That's right even though we almost died on the first day, we still survived! I can't intervene, not yet" The Bel King having decided somewhat on his actions for the moment turned around only to end up running into someone! "Oh sorry, excuse me" the Bel King apologized not that the person noticed of course. They were too busy trying to get through the massive line before them.

"Huh I wonder what this is all about" the Bel King wondered aloud?

"You haven't heard" the man in front of him gasped in shock?

"No, sorry I haven't. What's going on? Why are so many people trying to get into this building" the Bel King asked curiously? The man groaned, clearly annoyed.

"Here it'll be easier to explain if I give you this" the man quickly fished something out of his pocket and handed a thin orange colored flier to the Bel King.

"_Hurry down to Cos-play Con! Number one place for all your Cos-Player wants, needs, and desires!"_

"Cos-Play con eh? Never heard of it" the Bel King said a bit bluntly much to the man increasing frustration.

"Gah! Damn it! I don't have time for your stupid antics" the man groaned very annoyed.

'Stupid!' that struck a nerve and the Bel King wasn't about to take that sitting down. No not at all!

"Excuse me sir" the Bel King began, taping the man on the shoulder in order to regain his attention.

"Gah! What the hell do you want from me kid! I'm already late getting in there and your constant pestering me doesn't h-"

"Agi"

"Help…GAH! MY ARM!" the man screamed suddenly realizing that the arm of his clothing had caught fire.

"Oh my god someone just spontaneously combusted" one random girl, who was dressed as some sort of anime scientist, exclaimed in shock.

"Shut up and help me" the man on fire screamed as the fire continued to spread throughout his outfit.

"Maybe next time you'll watch your mouth around someone younger than you" the Bel King said with a hint of cockiness as he walked by the swarm of cos-players and into the building.

Inside the building the Bel King found it crowded, it was a con after all! When suddenly a strange song hit the Bel king's ears! It wasn't so much the song as the one singing it! So familiar yet so unknown! This made the Bel King determined to find out who and where the singing was coming from.

The Bel King pushed himself through several crowds of people, as the song continued on, however every time the Bel King made it through one crowd another took its place. Soon the song would be over and the Bel King would lose his chance!

"Gah! Get out of my way" the Bel King screamed at the top of his lungs, accidently unleashing a small blast of Magaru that quickly opened a way towards the stage where the singing was coming from! As the Bel King got closer and closer to the stage he began to remember who it was that was singing. There were two instances he had heard people sing in the lockdown not counting that… other time. This singing however was unlike those first two times however so that meant that the person singing was in fact…

"M-Midori?"

**Well that seems like a good place to stop for now.**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I figured it was best to stop the story right now and leave you all with a small little cliff hanger! ^_^**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it, even if it was a little short.**

**Remember to leave a review!**

**Hopefully I fixed any spelling or other annoying grammar related errors this time! Sorry about that Super Eco ol'buddy XD**


End file.
